The present invention relates to a delimber for removing limbs from a trunk of a tree.
It can be useful to remove the limbs from a tree for purposes of pruning the tree, for example, to influence its growth or to make felling and harvesting of the tree easier. A current method of delimbing a tree is to use a chainsaw or manual implement to saw through each limb thereby removing it. This method is inefficient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a delimber that is more efficient than the currently used method of cutting each limb using a chainsaw.
According to the present invention there is provided a delimber for removing secondary limbs from a primary limb of a tree, the delimber comprising at least:
an arm arranged to extend around the primary limb, the arm being provided with a cutting means oriented to cut the secondary limbs from the primary limb of the tree; and
a means for moving the arm at least partly along the length of the primary limb, whereby, in use, the arm is extended around the primary limb of the tree and is then moved along the length of the primary limb, thereby cutting secondary limbs from the primary limb.
Preferably, in use, the primary limb is the trunk of the tree and the secondary limbs are branches of the tree.
Preferably, the arm includes a plurality of segments pivotally joined together in sequence. Typically, each segment is provided with a blade, the blades of the segments collectively forming the cutting means.
Preferably, the arm is one of a pair of arms arranged to extend around the trunk. Typically, one of the arms extends around the trunk in a clockwise direction while the other arm extends around the trunk in an anticlockwise direction. Preferably, the arms are vertically offset from one another.
Preferably, every second segment is provided with a large blade, and the other segments are provided with smaller blades.
Preferably, each arm is provided with a spacing means to space the cutting means a predetermined distance from the trunk. Typically, each segment is provided with a roller or pad arranged to space the blade of the segment a predetermined distance from the trunk.
Preferably, each arm includes a rigid curved member arranged to extend the segments around the trunk, in use, as the curved member is pivoted. Typically a first segment locates the delimber in relation to the trunk.
Preferably, the first segment is fixed to a moveable body. Typically, each curved member pivots in relation to the body at a point spaced from the first segment.
Also according to the present invention there is provided a method of removing secondary limbs from a primary limb of a tree, including the steps of:
extending an arm around the primary limb of the tree;
moving the arm at least partially along the length of the primary limb thereby causing a cutting means of the arm to remove secondary limbs of the primary limb as the arm moves along the length of the primary limb.